


Her Skeleton Will Lie in the Chamber Forever

by Selenite_Flowers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood Magic, Canon Compliant, Chamber of Secrets, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Ginny’s pov, Possession, Tom’s genuinely scary, minor original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenite_Flowers/pseuds/Selenite_Flowers
Summary: Ginny Weasley feels trapped. Her first year of Hogwarts was nothing like she planned. She hasn’t made a single friend all year. She’s all alone.Well, not all alone.She took Riddle back, so he wouldn’t hurt Harry. But now she’s forgetting more and more. There is nothing she can do.Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.





	Her Skeleton Will Lie in the Chamber Forever

Ginny stared into the the tongues of flames licking the fireplace in Gryffindor tower. She watched from the corner of her eye as her dorm-mates moved past her, giggling. They had long since stopped wanting to be friends with her. It wasn’t like she’d want to be their friend anyway, at first it had been because she had Tom, now it was mostly because they weren’t people she’d want to be around. Celestina was the kind of girl who lied for attention, and she had started some nasty ones about Ginny. That was partly why she’d written so much in To—Riddle. Lyra and Jessamine were distant but once they’d decided they didn’t like Ginny they laughed at Celestina’s jokes, and Annie was too scared of the monster and being cut off to do anything but nod along.

But now, she was sitting in the armchair that she used to sit in when writing in Riddle’s Diary. She was trying to sear the way the flames moved into her mind, the way the common room sounded in the haze of grey her life was quickly becoming.

And then she felt her vision blurring. Her head got light and she was was on her feet without even realising she had moved.

Ginny walked to her dorm struggling to stay conscious. In an uncharacteristic gesture of brotherly concern, Fred called out “Gin, where’re you going?”

She heard her voice hiss back “I’m tired.”

~*~*~ 

_What do you want, Riddle?_ Ginny wrote.

_I have need of you, Ginevra_. Was the reply in the elegant cursive she had learned to hate.

_You don’t need to tell me. It’s not like you live in the Diary much anymore._

_Not for much longer, at any rate_. As Ginny read it she ignored the chill rushing up her spine. Sometimes in her flood of numbness she forgot that Riddle was genuinely frightening.

_That’s foreboding. But it doesn’t answer my question; why tell me? I know the secret’s out that you’re a psycho book now but what’s the point in keeping me conscious?_

_You amuse me, Ginevra._

Of course he’d find it amusing. _Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?_

_It’s hardly playing, you still have purpose. One last purpose. I would suggest that if you have a god you best start praying for his forgiveness._

Ginny winced, terror slowly began creeping up her. She was going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it. God wouldn’t help her... but there was someone who might. The room was spinning and the sounds around her began to muffle quickly.

_Move, little mouse._ His curling handwriting had lifted from the page to sound around her skull in an equally curling voice.

Her hand felt wet and sticky as she surfaced from the ocean of darkness in which she had been drowning. She could almost feel a cold hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her hand along. She felt the head resting in the space between her shoulder and her neck. The arm wrapped around her, holding her up. Yet she didn’t at all.

_H... ske..le..on wi... l..e.. in... mber fo...ver...._

_Have a look, Ginevra_. Riddle’s slick voice murmured into her ear, she could almost feel his breath on her cold flesh. The air around her wrist, what she was sure was his grip felt tight.

She looked, written in dripping red was something that chilled her very bones: _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._

_Scared, little mouse?_

More than scared, cold existential dread settled in her stomach. Panic climbed up her quickly numbing extremities. A breathy, mirthless chuckle touched the edge of Ginny’s senses. The world spun and blurred out.

~*~*~

She was in the dark, cold and damp, awoken by pain...

The Chamber of Secrets.

Her right hand felt heavy but that wasn’t what she was most immediately aware of. Her left hand, which was usually her dominant stung. That was why her penmanship was so messy, she remembered, when writing, to avoid smudging wet ink she had to hold her hand awkwardly. Riddle must have been right handed.

The clang of metal rang throughout the Chamber as she opened her fist.

Red ink was running down her hand, oddly warm as it dripped onto the wet floor that had already soaked through her robes to her knees. The Diary was open on the ground in front of her.

Ginny watched as her hand outstretched, and the thick, warm ink dripped onto the page. It sank into the Diary as the red spread through the Chamber floor. Cold seeped through all the way to her bones. Ginny’s hand was quickly numbing. It climbed up her body, sapping all feeling away like a leech.

As the world began to swirl and sway a pale figure drew into her sight. He glowed in the darkness, his dark hair full of contrast. When he knelt she could see his deep brown eyes. Ginny may have been dying but she could tell there was a spark, some little piece of humanity missing from them.

So this was Tom Riddle.

He placed his hand on her face. Ginny could feel it. He was real. Riddle flashed a grin as sharp as a knife’s edge and murmured “Thank you, Ginevra.”

The shadows at the edge of her vision grew and devoured her.

_Harry..._


End file.
